


4:32 am

by Iliketacos18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Issues, Levi Has Trust Issues (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Nurse Eren Yeager, Switch Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliketacos18/pseuds/Iliketacos18
Summary: After a drunken night out, Eren Jaeger can't seem to stop thinking about the raven-haired man he saw across the road.Just a warning, this story starts off with Levi and Erwin in a relationship. Eren and Levi will eventually end up together.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 6





	4:32 am

Eren knew that letting Jean organise their night out was a bad idea, but he didnt know it would be this bad. Eren's stressful job as a nurse gave him limited days off and right now he probably would have preferred to be at home watching Netflix. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of agreeing to go out for the evening with Jean. Armin, Marco and Connie had been dragged along with Eren despite their complaints. Now they found themselves sitting in a booth at their local gay bar. Jean and Marco were openly gay and in a relationship. They had come out when they were in University, and Eren was far from surprised after accidentally catching them going at it in his bedroom during a party. It wasnt long after that when Armin had come out as bisexual; that was a shock to Eren but he none-the-less gave his blonde friend as much support as he needed. Eren, however, was unaware of his sexual preference. Whenever he thought about it for too long it gave him a headache. He had never met anyone that he was interested in too much, and after a one night stand at a party gone awfully wrong, he was starting to think that maybe he wasn't into women at all. It aggrivated him that he was 21 and did not yet know what his sexuality was. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jean walked over with their drink orders. Levi reached out from his seat and took a hold of a pint of beer. He took a large swig from it, wanting to loosen up a bit so he can enjoy the night. He looked across the room, taking in the atmosphere. There were muscular men wearing revealing bunny outfits as they walked around and handed out drinks, and after noticing the poles on the stage, Eren could only guess that there would be strippers aswell. "Did you really take us to a bloody gay bar?" Connie muttered, taking a long drink from his rum and coke. "Its Jean, are we really surprised?" Armin spoke out as he sipped his dark fruits cider. Marco let out a soft laugh. "Come on. Its not that bad. You hetero's finally get a taste of what we deal with at normal bars." Connie let out a laugh and nudged Marco's shoulder, who was sitting next to him. "We dont take you to strip clubs." Jean, who was sitting next to Armin, shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe its about time you did." Armin laughed before drinking his cider again. Eren was sitting inbetween Armin and Marco. He took another long drink from his beer, before looking over at his friends. "Lets try to make tonight fun." Jean smirked, leaning against his elbow on the table. "Planning on getting drunk, Jaeger?" Eren rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his beer. "Get me another pint, asshole."

An hour had passed, and in that hour Eren, Connie and Jean were more drunk than they'd like to admit. After ignoring Armins protests, Eren had drunkenly dragged everyone out of the booth and onto the dance floor. No-one from the group had noticed when the strippers got on stsge and started, but after Connie slurred out to Jean: "There's almost-nude men on the stage! Is that normal for you gays?" Jean let out a roaring laugh. "Definitely!" Erens gaze kept drifting to the men on the stage, and if he was sober he would have denied it, but he definitely enjoyed the view. In his drunken state, Eren did not process what he suddenly shouted over the music to Armin. "I like it! They're hot!" Eren took no mind of Armins surprised reaction as he danced his heart out on the dance floor. 

"Alright. I think that's enough." Armin guided Eren out of the bar, as the drunk brunette starting shouting out the lyrics to a randon song he had heard on the radio. Jean soon joining in as Marco helped the man walk. Connie was luckily not as drunk as the other and was capable of walking, but that didnt stop him from joining in with the singing. "BPD and ecstasy! Conceited with low self-esteem!" The drunk trio screamed as they gradually walked to the car that Armin owned. "She's a teenage dream if you hate yourself! Bright dyed hair and obnoxious clothes!!" Their shouts rung out across the almost silent street, the clubs music fading in the background. "Thinks communism is the way to go!! She's a whore, a hole, a dime-a-dozen Jezebel!!" Their drunken antics caught the attention of three figures on the other side of the road. A tall well-built blonde man had his arm wrapped around a shorter mans waist. It wasnt a protective hold, it was loose and relaxed. The third figure was a brunette woman who was holding a bag of salted crisps. "Drunks from the bar again." The blonde had muttered. Erens shouting had come to a stop as he noticed the three figures on the other side of the road. His eyes lingering on thr shorter man of the three. The raven-haired stranger noticed the man staring and gave him a had glare. He became painfully aware of his boyfriends arm around his waist and pushed it off. "I dont like PDA." He planned on turning around to send his glare towards the blonde, but he couldnt seem to be able to tear his eyes away from the drunk man across the road. "Eren! Get in the fucking car!!" After seeing a short blonde man shout at and shove the man into the car, he took a mental note of the brunettes name: Eren. "Come on, Levi. Lets go." Levi finally managed to turn away from the drunks and continue walking with his two friends.

Eren yawned for the third time in the last 10 minutes. Sasha, his co-worker, let out a soft chuckled. "Late night?" Eren nodded, as he flipped through the clip board he was holding. "Jean took us out to a bar."  
"Never trust Jean for nights out." Eren couldn't agree more. "Never." He vocally agreed. The door to the room they were in swung open and Armin stepped inside. "Do you remember our patient Mrs. Zoe from last week?" Eren nodded. The poor old lady had fallen down the stairs and broken her hip. "She had another fall last night and she's in surgery right now. Once she's out, we'll need you to do her medicine for her." Eren hummed out an understanding, taking thr clipboard from Armin. He placed the one he was currently holding down before looking through the medicine he'd need to give the woman. "Alright. Thanks Armin."  
"Oh- and Mrs. Zoe's grand-daughter is in the lobby. She's allowed to visit once Mrs. Zoe is out of surgery." Eren nodded once more in understanding. He slumped down in his chair. Today had been non-stop. Memories of last night kept flicking through his mind as he worked, especially the raven-haired man he saw before they went home. Something about his stare made him shiver. "Cold?" Eren almost jumped at the sound of Sasha's voice interrupting his thoughts. "Oh no. I'm alright."

The surgery had been successful and Eren was on his way to Mrs. Zoe's new hospital room. He gently opened the door and noticed that an additional person was in the room. That must be Mrs. Zoe's grand-daughter. He walked in with a smile, seeing that the patient was sleeping. "Hi there. I'm nurse Eren. You must be Miss Zoe?" The woman that was sitting by the bed looked up at the nurse. "Hi, yes. Call me Hange." Eren smiled sweetly before tending to Mrs Zoe and her medicine. Hange sat in a comfortable silence as Eren worked away. Five minutes had passed before the door opened again. "Oi. Shitty glasses. They didnt have any late so I get you a coffee." Eren turned around, surprised at the sudden use of swearing. However, he regretted his decision of looking over to see who it was when he was met with the same cold glare he recieved yesterday. "You-"  
"Eren, right?" The man had interrupted. Eren gulped down a large lump in his throat before nodding. "How did you know my name?"  
"You have a name tag, brat. And I also heard your friend shouting it out last night." Eren noticed the way Hange perked up at the mention of last night. "Now I know where I recognise you from! You were in the group of drunks last night." Eren coughed awkwardly. "Uhm- yes. I was." He timidly replied. "Whats your name?" Eren politely asked the shorter man. "Levi." He passed Hange a hot cup of coffee before sipping on his own cup. "I wouldn't have guessed you were nurse." Eren let out a soft chuckle, picking up his clipboard. "I guess you dont usually see drunk nurses, huh." Hange couldnt help but look amused at the interaction. Levi nodded at Erens statement. "No. I suppose not." Eren shot Levi a smile. "Well it was nice to meet you two properly. I should be going now." He shot them both another smile before he turned on his heel and walked out. Once the door had shut behind him, Eren let out a breath he wasnt aware he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment :))
> 
> Apologies for any grammar mistakes. This work is the result of my boredom during lockdown haha :P
> 
> I have started this book with a short chapter just to get the introductions out of the way. The next chapter will be longer.
> 
> For anyone who might want to know the song that Eren had shouted out when drunk its called Scott Pilgrim vs the World ruined a Whole Generation of Women by Negative XP.


End file.
